


Another Comfort

by keep_me_alone



Category: New Moon specifically, Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Age Difference, Barely Legal, Blood Kink, Daddy Issues, Doctor Kink, Edgeplay, Edward is a cuck lmaooooooooooo, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm so sorry please ignore me, Just a little tho, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Ps Bella is Shy and Awkward, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vampire Sex, anyways just ignore me forever lmao, not proofread bc this is just porn lmao, probably idk, sorrry, sorta - Freeform, the least wholesome thing I've written ever, this is sin it's like one A M idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 05:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keep_me_alone/pseuds/keep_me_alone
Summary: Carlisle and Bella porn? Pretty much what it says on the tin





	Another Comfort

Bella had been doing a fair amount of dangerous shit since Edward had left. She’d been riding that stupid motorcycle, jumping off of cliffs, anything to get his voice back in her head. She half wondered if he was making her really crazy. But this injury had only been semi-intentional. Weeks ago, Bella had lost the compulsion to look both ways before crossing the street. She figured that it didn’t really matter one way or the other. Until she got hit by a car.

Now she was in the emergency room, trying to explain that she hadn’t really been _hit_ hit, and that it was really just her hand. She tried explaining to the intake nurse that she really hadn’t want to come at all, but the driver had insisted on making sure she wasn’t really hurt. Of course, the nurse hadn’t listened, and now she was stuck in a small exam room waiting to see Carlisle.

Carlisle knocked on the half-closed door before walking in. His usual gentle smile was replaced by a somewhat worried frown.

“What’s this I hear about you walking in front of cars?” He folded his arms loosely. Bella blushed.

“I- uh,” she took a breath, “It wasn’t really on purpose?”

“But it was sort of on purpose?” Carlisle tilted his head. Bella looked at the floor and didn’t answer. “I heard your hand was bothering you, let me take a look?” She glanced up and placed her hand in his. Carlisle hummed, running his thumb over her knuckles. Bella tried not to notice how soft his hands were, how carefully he touched her. As if she were delicate and easily broken. Maybe she was. “Squeeze my hand,” he murmured, concentrating. Bella squeezed timidly. “As hard as you can?” She did as he asked and was rewarded with a warm smile. Carlisle covered her hand with both of his. He looked somber again, chose his words carefully. “Your hand should be fine. But Bella, hurting yourself won’t bring Edward back. He’s gone.”

“I just,” she sniffed a little, her eyes filling up “he was so safe. I miss that feeling.” Carlisle skimmed his thumb over her face, wiping away a tear. Bella turned her face into his palm.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Carlisle was sincere. Bella sighed, her breath electric on his hypersensitive skin.

“Yeah,” she murmured, her lips sliding over his palm. She pulled him closer with the hand he still held. Her kisses brushed his palm.

“Bella,” his voice was rough as he instinctively cupped her chin. “I don’t know if-,” He didn’t know whether it was his design or hers, but his thumb slid into her mouth. His breath caught in his throat as her teeth slid over his skin. Bella pulled back slightly, allowing his thumb to linger on her lip as she looked up at him.

“You said Edward wasn’t coming back.” He ran his thumb down her chin to tip her face up towards him.

“I’m old Bella,” he told her, smiling slightly.

“I- I’m eighteen,” she blushed fiercely, ducking her head, causing his hand to slide into her hair. She looked up at him again, “Please?” Carlisle stepped closer to her, standing between her legs. She waited for him, brown eyes wide.

“Anything,” he finally responded, guiding her head up for a kiss. The human scent of her was almost overwhelming to him. Bella’s tongue traced the outline of one sharp canine. It was unimaginably sharp and made a shallow cut. He’d smelled her blood before, but he had never tasted her like this and it filled his senses completely. Without his years of training to withstand temptation, he probably would have given in right there, bitten her, had her join him in an soulless eternity. Instead he tightened his hand in her hair, pulling her closer. Bella made a small noise of alarm. He shushed her, half to comfort, half to quiet in case anyone was in the hallway.

Carlisle captured one of her hands in his, moved it to cover his growing erection. The noise she made was somewhere between a gasp and a moan and he found it deeply moving. He made a low noise into her mouth and moved his hips, rubbing himself against her. Bella held tightly to his shoulder as his cool hand slid up her thigh. His fingers toyed with the hem of her sundress; something he found charmingly out of place in this rainy town. Carlisle let his hand trail over her bare skin, up to her stomach and back down to the top of her panties.

“Lie back please, Miss Swan,” his playful grin revealed sharp teeth. A jolt of feeling went through her as she did as he asked. He rubbed his palm over her, eliciting the gasp he had hoped for. Under his cool hands, she was wet and warm. He repeated the movement, allowing his other hand to wander over the skin of her hip and thigh. She wiggled to her elbows to watch and he stopped, taking half a step back. “Hold still.” Gently, he pushed her back down, keeping one cool, firm hand on her shoulder as he slipped his hand under her underwear, finding her clit and circling it with his thumb. “That’s right,” he murmured as she made a small, amazed noise. He let her go for just a moment. He slipped her panties down, lingering on the curve of her ass. “Are you still with me?” He asked, seeing that she looked a little dazed.

“Don’t stop,” she whispered. Carlisle’s smile was sunny as he leaned forwards to kiss her deeply again, the taste of her blood still lingering between them. He ran his tongue over his lips, before stepping back to lower himself between her thighs.

“Spread your legs please,” he instructed her. Bella did and he rewarded her with the first brush of his tongue against her pussy. Bella gasped loudly and he shushed her, half laughing. “Highschool boys don’t like eating out, huh?” She shook her head.

“W-will you tell me what to do?”

He hummed, “I can keep doing that. I think you’ll like this Bella.” He ran his thumb over her exposed skin again, leaned close. “You taste amazing.” Carlisle slid a finger over her lips, slowly slid it into the wetness as he kissed her again. He continued to palm her clit as he removed his finger and slowly replaced it, again and again. Carlisle leaned back, and Bella instantly missed the weight of him over her. He brought his fingers to her mouth and Bella opened obediently, sucking the taste of herself off him. Carlisle pulled himself out of her mouth with a wet sound and moved to press his face back between her legs. The scent of her was amazing, almost as heady as her blood had been, and yet entirely different. He made a satisfied noise deep in his throat, brushing over her lips with the tip of his tongue, sliding between them. Bella grabbed a handful of his hair, felt his reflexive exhalation and sighed, pushing her hips up and into his face. Her back arched as his tongue slipped deeper and a well of pleasure pooled in her stomach.  Carlisle felt her legs tighten around him as she started to grind against his face. He drank in the smell of her, her slightly musky taste and knew he would never forget her particular flavour of human.

Bella was panting now, small, rough inhalations of pleasure. Carlisle ran his tongue over her a final time before pulling away.

“Please Carlisle. Don’t stop,” he let his hand linger teasingly over her mound, but didn’t continue.

“I don’t want you to come yet, Bella,” he told her firmly. Bella made a tiny, disappointed noise. “You will, but-,” he sighed, taking a moment to pull his cock from his pants, “I’d like to do something about this.” He was fully hard, the tip of his thick, uncut dick glistening with precum. Bella made a noise of appreciation as he climbed onto the exam table.

“You’re bigger than I expected,” suddenly feeling shy, she half turned her head away as he positioned himself over her. Carlisle placed a series of sucking kisses along her neck.

“I’ll be gentle,” he promised, the head of his dick rubbing against her. She moaned as he began pushing into her. “Shh, shh,” he murmured. She was tight and Carlisle went slowly, aware that he could hurt her if he wasn’t careful. He was dying to let go, to bury himself inside her, feel her squirm under him. Carlisle bit into Bella’s shoulder, not quite hard enough to break skin, but enough to test himself, keep himself close to the edge. Bella had a hand in his hair, the other grasping at his long white close, pulling him close. Carlisle let himself rest in her for a moment, licking the marks he’d made. When he didn’t move fast enough for her, Bella grabbed his ass and lifted her hips slightly, grinding against him. Carlisle started stroking, still slowly, watching carefully for signs that he was hurting her. Bella wrapped herself around him, buried her face in his neck as she moved, inhaling his clean masculine smell as he moved in her. As she adjusted to the deep, lovely ache he made in her, Bella could feel him pick up the pace. She couldn’t help the tiny breaths that escaped her every time his hips met hers.

“Not yet,” Carlisle said against her neck. He changed up what he was doing, quick thrusts in, receding in a slow tease, not wanting her to come before he was ready. “Put your legs around me,” he ordered. She did and Carlisle groaned at the increased pressure. “Nh Bella,” her name lingered in his mouth like a sweet wine and he kissed her deeply. “I want you to come for me,” he whispered the words against her skin. Bella moaned, arching her back, lifting herself to take him deeper. She came quickly, the warmth that had settled into her stomach spreading into her legs. Carlisle kept his lips over hers, trying to quiet her without having to actually put his hand over her mouth. He could feel her coming, the increased pressure around his cock and it pushed him over the edge. Carlisle grunted as he came inside her, thrusting twice as he emptied himself. He didn’t move for a moment, feeling Bella tremble under him, her warm breath on his cheek. But they’d taken too much time already. He would be missed soon, and although he wanted to keep holding Bella, felt that she might need him to hold her, he had to get back to work. Carlisle slipped off the exam table, tucked himself away and adjusted his clothes.

“Should I be worried about you finishing in me?” Bella asked quietly as she sat up.

“I’m a vampire Bella. I doubt we’re physiologically compatible.” Carlisle smiled warmly, looking up from the clipboard where he was writing about her hand. Bella shimmied back into her underwear.

“I’m pretty sure that was a breach of doctor patient whatever,” she began. Carlisle grimaced in response. It definitely was. “Maybe I’ll blackmail you later,” she blushed. He set down his papers.

“Bella-,” Carlisle began, feeling slightly ill.

“F-for more,” she gestured, “of this I mean. It felt good.” Bella was bright red, staring at the floor. This Carlisle couldn’t have. He stepped forwards, tipping her chin up to kiss her softly.

“Any time I can help. I want you to come to me, Bella.” His gaze was intense and steady. Bella felt a little wobbly, suddenly.

“Right, uh, I’ll see you again, then.” She murmured, turning to flee.

“Not in my ER next time,” he called after her.


End file.
